I dont care
by Angeal23
Summary: Porque a Arthur nunca le importó ni le importaría Alfred otra vez, no importa que tuviera esa enferma actitud hacia él, no importa que hiciera con su cuerpo, no importaba nada, porque sabía que si importaba... terminaría cambiando de opinión. USAxUK.


Le daré el turno a Arthur para demostrar como se siente, no manejo a Arthur muy bien, pero aprenderé, sé que tengo que terminar el tercer capitulo de "Envolvente tortura" no se preocupen, estoy en ello =)

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArthur).  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T CARE<strong>

**_Porque realmente ya nada me importa, eso significa que tampoco me importa ese norteamericano, esa sonrisa, esas miradas que me suele lanzar son un vago suspiro para mi existencia, porque si aceptara lo contrario, si aceptara que muy en el fondo de vez en cuando lo miro caería en una contradicción, una contradicción a la que he estado sujeto toda mi maldita vida._**

Estamos en una reunión, tan típica, tan predecible, hablando problemas mundiales, dando sonrisas amargas e insinceras mientras ponemos cada uno un muro entre nosotros, tratamos sólo de no sufrir más, pero en mi camino hacia una paz siempre lo veo a él sonriéndome en el rostro. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos me ocultan algo, pero no lo pienso, si lo hiciera le estaría dando importancia.

-¿Qué quieres maldita sea?-

-Sólo mirarte…-susurró, una milésima de segundo su sonrisa se deformó un poco, no me produce nada, entrecierro los ojos calmado, sereno. Sé que es sólo un niño pequeño con ganas de atención. La reunión ha terminado, sólo debo ignorarlo un poco más.

**_Eso es para mí, un niñito mimado, alguien que se quiere creer superior a todos, para qué… ¿Para probar qué? sólo no quiero verlo, sólo quiero que se largue, ya no me importa pero el sigue metiéndose en mi camino, me hace sentir extraño, me hace sentir violentamente atraído hacia él, siento su esencia, siento su ser, hasta deseo incluso que vuelva a ser importante para mí. _**

-Lárgate…-

-Me quedaré aquí-

-Lárgate… lárgate…-repito.

Pero se queda allí, después de que ya todo el mundo se fuera, siento como su cuerpo se apega al mío, no me pongo nervioso, no planea nada, no siente nada, al igual que yo es sólo una nación que está algo confundida, porque aún creo que esa el tonto chico de siempre. Porque para mí las cosas no cambian, sólo se destruyen.

**_Porque sólo quiero seguir mi vida, quiero hacerte ver mi punto de vista con crueldad, contigo no parezco tener espacio en esta habitación, no quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero verte de otra forma, no quiero sentir por ti algo más de lo que por ahora siento, por eso te ignoro, por eso no me importas, porque no quiero que seas algo más._**

-Sólo aléjate…-le susurro.

Se enfada, pero yo no me muevo, indiferente como siempre, me toma desde la camisa levantándome un poco con rabia, sus pupilas pierden color y su rostro se tuerce, parece que le importara mucho si me interesa o no.

¿Por qué Alfred? ¿Por qué te importa?

Me arremete contra la pared más cercana, trato de quitarlo, la situación me empieza a preocupar, su actitud me empieza a preocupar, tiene una sonrisa extraña, demente, como si algo lo desesperara y cierta lujuria, mi cuerpo, quiere mi cuerpo. No, no puede quererlo, no puede desearme. Pero lo hace, en estos momentos me lo está demostrando, me desespero, no, no quiero pensar que todo ha cambiado.

**_Porque no me aferro al pasado, sólo me he creado de él, yo soy el pasado y nuestra felicidad se quedo allí, olvidada, son recuerdos y como si no te importara vuelves a pisotearla con esta actitud, no te entiendo, no te entiendo ni quiero hacerlo. Compréndelo. No quiero saber que muy en el fondo me amas y que yo igual… muy en el fondo te amo. _**

-N-No me importas…-susurro mientras mis ojos comenzaban a apreciar algo diferente, estaba en peligro.

El sólo se ríe mientras sujeta con más fuerza mis manos, me empieza a tocar, en mi entrepierna, baja por mis boxer y empieza apretar aquella sensible zona en mí, gimo, gruño, se escapa de mi garganta inevitable mientras sus manos comienzan a rozar mi piel desnuda, empieza arrancarme la ropa con suavidad, es allí cuando veo que todo está llegando demasiado lejos.

-¿No te importo no?-su gesto era doloroso, podía verlo, había perdido completamente la razón.

-Mahh… ahg you- aún trato de alejarme de él, inútil, no puedo.

-Pues sabes England… haré que te importe-

**_Siempre se interpone en mi camino, siempre contradiciéndome, su cuerpo empieza a calentarse, lo siento, le excita mi presencia, le importo, mi rostro nublado por la amargura y disentimiento lo calienta y hace que goce más, no puedo pararlo, se ha escapado de mis manos, como hace más de 300 años todo se me vuelve a escapar de mis manos. _Y mientras gimo, grito y gruño sigo pensando… en que todo esto no me debe importar. **

**Porque si me importa, estaría aceptando que lo amo tan dementemente como él a mí.**

* * *

><p>Mi Arthur también es extraño en el fondo ama a Alfred, pero de otra manera. De una manera rara y callada, una manera indiferente que se negará a demostrar siempre.<p>

Me gusta manejar a los personajes de esta manera, prometo seguir pronto con mi otro fic. Lo que pasó entre ellos dos en esta noche queda a su siempre fiel imaginación.

Y en cuanto a los doujinshis que uso para inspirarme ¿Quiénes los querían?

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
